<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Daddy by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586325">Please, Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando caves in and gives you some physical attention... for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando never did like to get too close to people, he never did like physical touch so much; even in public, the furthest he would ever go was to place a hand between your shoulder blades or at your lower back, and even then it was only so that he could  make sure that you weren’t separated in large crowds. But there were times, rare times, when he would allow you to get close, and would cave into your begs for his touch and the pleasure that only he could give you; tonight was, in a way, one of those times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was buried inside you, stretching you a little due to his impressive girth and length, as he sat you on his lap, relaxed in the pilot seat with the ship on course; his hands occupied with cleaning his blaster. It wasn’t exactly rare for Mando to be like this with you - filling you up even though he wasn’t even hard yet as he sat in his chair and did what he had to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando…” you hummed, twirling a stray string that had come loose on your shirt around your finger and tugging at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando hummed back, not daring to engage further; he was never much of a talker, but you could tell that he was listening, he always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cleared your throat, finally tugging the string enough to snap it. “How long ‘til we get where we’re going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning around you to see the control panel, he shrugged. “Few hours, maybe more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, wincing a little each time he moved, and in order to get comfortable again, you couldn’t help but to wiggle a little, stopping when you heard him let out a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head quickly, Mando cleared his throat and sighed. “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” You asked, quirking a brow as you looked at him, always unable to meet his gaze due to his helmet, but never minding much, as you knew that he looked at you with a great fondness, you knew he looked at you through the visor every time you looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, but when you moved slightly once more, you could have sworn he moaned; with a hidden and bitten back smirk, you decided to play a little game - moving and grinding your hips, able to feel him grow harder each time you did, and when he grabbed your sides to stop you, a sharp breath leaving through his gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep that up, I dare you,” Mando’s voice was low and demanding, the same growl that he often used whilst he had you bent over the side of the bed and made you scream his name into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled, licking your lips and shrugging. “What are you gonna do to me if I do… Daddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That word always struck a nerve with Mando, and you let out a soft gasp when he bucked up into you harshly, his grip growing slightly stronger. “Do you want me to tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you shook your head, letting your lips curl into a devious smile. “I want you to show me… and I want you to make me scream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling again, Mando started to roll his hips and push up into you with a slow, agonising, pace; you knew he was teasing you, trying to get you to beg and plead and whine for more, for him to pound into you relentlessly and harshly until you could form no words and could only vocalise your pleasure through moans and howls and grunts and growls alongside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” Mando hissed, just hardly audible through his helmet as you shook your head once more, a desperate whine leaving your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster,” you huffed, already panting like a dog as you squirmed and tried to get as much friction and movement as you could. “Please, Daddy, please fuck me like you did the other night, please fuck me until I can’t move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you fell silent you could have sworn you heard him chuckle before he started to pick up the pace, making you cry out as you did your best to match his movements and his rhythm, his relentless bucking and rolling of his hips; the small sharp stabs of pain where he stretched you and claimed you were incredibly outweighed by the pleasure that he was delivering, the sheer way he grabbed your sides so bruisingly and harshly as he fucked you on his chair, breaths melting together as they slipped through his helmet to reach yours, and when you felt the cool metal against your forehead, you grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each buck and grind of your hips, you could feel yourself drawing closer, your throat running dry as you continued to gasp and whine for him, for more, for the release you so craved; the cool frost of his helmet soon grew warm though, your sweat and the heat from your skin enough to bring the temperature up a little as he let out a hiss of praises, just loud enough for you to hear, but quiet enough to be ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to cum?” Mando asked, his voice even lower than before, thick with arousal and laced with desire; he always did like to make you cum before he did, even if he was edging you and bringing you close but not close enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, another desperate whine leaving you as your breath hitched and you did your best not to allow your release to get the better of you, although it was hard and taxing to hold it back as it burned in your veins like the strongest of gasoline-fed fires. “Please Daddy, I wanna cum, so badly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you heard it again - that noise that slipped through his helmet, the one that you could have sworn was a chuckle as he leaned back, letting his grip fall slightly looser as he nodded. “Then cum for your Daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all you needed, grinding down on him and wiggling and squirming, getting as much traction and friction as possible until you were finally brought to where you wanted; the sweet euphoria burning through your veins and seizing control of your heart and your body as you continued to bring your own release on, painfully aware that Mando was watching, and although he wouldn’t let any signs of it slip, he was just waiting for you to finish; he waited, sitting there and watching you, and when you were just about spent, he thrusted up into you, deeply growing your name and some select praises as he finally finished. It was messy, and you could see your sweat on his armour, how it glistened and glittered on the metal, and you let out a sigh, swallowing thickly and running a hand through your hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should go clean up,” you commented, licking your lips and clearing your throat. “Wanna join?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another time,” Mando told you, waiting for you to stand up and start walking away before he delivered a harsh slap to your backside. “Meet me at my quarters when you’re finished.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned back to him, nodding and doing your best not to smile again. “Yes, Daddy.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was super experimental, so feedback would be much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>